The Terminator
The Terminator (also known as the T-800, T-850 or CyberDyne Systems Model 101)—a cyborg,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_%28character%29#cite_note-1initially portrayed as a programmable assassin and military infiltration unit—is any one of a number of assassins in the United LOLZ of ROFLica. The Terminator first appeared in the Great War of LOLrope in 1994. The Terminator was pitted against Rudolf Von Sturmgeist's elite soldiers of the United Speakonian Nazi Empire, the SS and the GestapLOL, who were the antagonists during the war. The Terminator was the reason for the demise of the Nazis and the eventual end of the war 5 years after it started. This was done through a plot device built-in to the mainframe of The Terminator that is used as a hacking device. This plot device provides a certain continuity for human characters by exploiting their emotional familiarity with a particular "human" visage. When used during battles, the Nazis turned on themselves, either committing suicide or shooting their fellow men. Creation The Terminator was created in a high-security military lab in ROFLington, DC, United LOLZ of ROFLica. The design came from their tech and science expert, Military Overseer Richards, who came up with the idea to create Earth 2's first ever super-soldier. During the tests, The Terminator had gained a mind of his own, and was able to emulate human movement and speech. When given a gun, he was a threat, tearing up every target in the shooting range. Richards didn't hesitate to send him off to battle once the Great War of LOLrope had started. Even though the ROFLicans weren't part of the war, some of their soldiers were deployed over there to keep the peace in unstable countries due to Nazi control. The ROFLicans sent The Terminator as aid to their LOLtish allies, who were suffering from heavy casualties from the Battle of LOLtain. The Terminator helped the LOLtish win the battle and set up a plan to invade northern France, as the country was under Nazi control. On D-Day, June 6th, 1994, The Terminator was found to be bullet-proof. After taking many volleys from the Nazis and their MG-42's, The Terminator made it to the seawall unscathed, even when the Nazis were only aiming at him and not the other soldiers. The Nazis decided to retreat in order to not get hacked. About a year later, the Nazis surrendered and their empire was no more. The Terminator had killed over 500,000 Nazis and hacked twice as many. GeROFLmany was soon divided into east and west due to disputes. The east wanted The Terminator as an ally, and the west "wanted no part of the abomination of a machine that destroyed our great nation". Disarmament and Desertion In 1998, The Terminator was officially shut down due to Earth 2's NATO laws, stating that he was too powerful of a weapon to be in use and wouldn't be fair for other nations who had less superior weapons who signed the document. For 13 years, he remained locked up in a warehouse, collecting dust. However, on January 1st, 2014, shortly after the outbreak of LOL War 1, NATO changed their laws, and The Terminator was reinstated in the ROFLican army. After fixing and repairing the parts that were rendered useless from aging, he was like his old self. however, he lacked his hacking powers. He has yet to see combat, as there hasn't been a real need for him yet. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Badasses Category:Robots Category:Awesome Category:Cyborgs Category:Terminators Category:Members of the United LOLs Of ROFLica Category:Participants in the Great War of LOLrope Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters